Different Directions
by teamedward345
Summary: What would have happened if Bella would have decided to get rid of her and Edward's baby? In this compelling story you will get a small look into what would have happened if Bella would have chosen Jacob. PLEASE REVEIW
1. What Would Have Been

**Hey everyone I hope you like this little twist on Bella's destiny with Jacob or Edward. You will get a look into what would have happened if Bella had chosen Jacob after she would have decided to get rid of her baby.**

**But don't worry, I have my idea for the ending and it will surely shock you. ENJOY! =] **

Did you ever wonder what would have happened if you would've gone in a different direction. Make another decision. The choice between left and right.

I woke up in the morning next to my husband and thought what would have happened if I had chosen Edward? If I wouldn't have given up the baby?

I was determined to keep the child. Edward's child. But some part of me wanted to choose Jacob because I knew if I would have, I might have lived. The child was killing me inside, but also I felt like he/she was keeping me alive.

I thought back to the time when I thought about that my life was about to change when Jacob showed up unexpectedly.

When Jacob first came to me with the idea of getting ridding of the Edward's child, it was something I had thought about but didn't seem like a possibility. But looking into his eyes, I knew it was killing him more then me to have this child.

But what a crazy idea it was. Getting rid of soul mates child? And having a child with my best friend? But then again, I loved him with all my heart and soul.

I saw how the child was my killing my family. Jacob. And especially myself.

"Carlisle?" I called. I didn't know how sick I really was until I heard the way his name came out of my mouth. Dead and weak.

"Yes Bella? What can I help you with?" he asked questionably.

"I want you to take this baby out of me," I cried out. "This baby is killing me Carlisle. I want to live."

I saw Edward's eyes light up with joy. I knew how much pain this caused him, but what he didn't know was how much it hurt me that he was so willing to get rid of the child. Our child.

Jacob was surprised; because he didn't know that this was something I would actually agree to.

Rosalie looked disappointed. But I knew that she wanted this child, because it was her way of getting something she always wanted. But I wouldn't hold that against her.

The process didn't take long. Maybe an hour or so. But the pain didn't matter, the emotional pain was what I wasn't able to bare.


	2. Goodbye Letter

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Letter**

Edward stayed with me the whole time and afterwards he kissed me and wanted to make sure I was okay. But that was it, something inside me changed. It was like; I knew that I would never have a chance of having a child with Edward again. This was something that happened once and will never happen again.

I could barely look at Edward without thinking of the beautiful baby boy I saw in my dreams. It wasn't something I wanted when I married Edward. The thought of a child never came to my mind when I was with Edward because I knew it was a long shot. But one it actually happened and the idea was in my mind, I didn't want to let go.

"Bella honey? Why are you awake so early?" Jacob rolled over and asked me.

We've been married for a year now, and nine months pregnant with our first child. Any day now…

"I was thinking about things and wasn't able to sleep." I answered wearily.

"About what?"

"Edward and how different life would have been if I hadn't chosen you."

"Oh I see. Sweetie, are you having an regrets? Because I don't want you to be unhappy."

"No, no, no. Don't worry, I'm fine. Just thinking about things. I'm going for a walk." I rolled over and gave him a kiss and got dressed to go outside and clear my head.

I'm happy with my life with Jacob, but that doesn't mean I don't miss Edward.

After Edward saw how upset I was after giving away the baby, so he decided to leave. Again. But of course this time I was the one that told him it was best for him to leave.

This was hurting our relationship and I know that if I would have left it, who knows where we might have ended up. Because one of us or both of up would have ended up getting hurt.

I still think about Edward a lot, but never try to call him. I still have the letter he left for me the day he left Forks for the second time.

Bella my love,

I know that we decided to separate would be the best thing for the both of us. But I would still like for you to call me with anything you need. I will always be there for you no matter what. Just give me a call and I will be there in a heartbeat. Take care my love. You will always be in my heart.

Love,

Edward Cullen

It sits in my drawer, crumbled and worn out from constantly being folded and refolded.

I know that there is a big empty space in my heart that I know Edward can fill, but even thinking about being with him again after everything, won't fill the hole and make it any better.


	3. An Unexpected Call

**Chapter 3: Call**

Walking down first beach still takes my breath away. Especially in the morning when the sunrises, and the sky turns different colors.

After Edward and me separated, of course the rest of his family went with him. But unlike last time, I still kept in touch with them. But especially Alice. She emails me at least twice a week about her new life with the family in Europe.

She always tells me, but only occasionally I ask, how Edward is doing. She tells me that his heart is broken but he is dealing well.

I've talked to all the Cullen's in the past year. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. But not once have I spoken to Edward, because it would hurt too much.

As I was lost in thought thinking about this my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number. I wasn't sure if I should pick it up, but I just assumed it was Alice calling to say hello.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" That voice. I didn't hear that voice in over a year. It sounded to strange to me, but it was like someone was singing. It was as beautiful as ever.

"Edward? How are you? Where are you? I miss - -"

"Bella I needed to talk to you about something very important."

"Yes. Sure. What is it?"

"It's the Volturi. They are coming to check to see if you're still human."

"Wait, what? I don't understand.. I thought you said that the Volturi wouldn't come to check on me for thirty years. How do you kn- - ?

"Alice. She saw they decided that they are coming to check on you in a month to see if you're still human. I need to come over there and get you to some place safe."

"Edward.. that part of my life is over. I'm done with the vampires part of my life. I'm not pretending like it never happened, but it's over and I don't want to get involved again."

"This is for you safety and I need to protect you. It's okay if we're not together, but I've made it my responsibility to still protect you in any way I can. Bye Bella." He hung up.

How can he hang up without any more information? The Volturi? He said he wouldn't come after me for thirty years. But by then they probably wouldn't be able to find me.

I tried to call him back a numerous amount of time, but the number

How am I going to tell Jacob?


	4. Surprising News

**Chapter 4: News**

Run away with Edward? Now that was a crazy thought. We separated because we were only hurting each other. And things weren't good after we got rid of the child. So wasn't it crazy that he randomly calls me that he coming to get me to run away from the Volturi?

I continued to walk along the beach and I saw Jacob sitting my our tree.

"Good morning beautiful. How was you're walk?" Jacob asked me.

"Nice."

"Bella sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Jacob there is something I need to tell you. And I don't think you are going to like

it."

I wasn't sure what was going to happen after I told him. I know that he would be furious, but I'm not sure about his action afterwards.

"What is it?"

"I got a call from Edward a few minutes ago and - -"

"Edward called?"

"Yes, now don't talk until I'm finished. He called me and told me that Alice saw that the Volturi has decided to come and see me in a month to see if I am still human. Edward said that he was coming to get me to take me away someplace, and that he is coming tomorrow. "

I saw Jacob's face getting red and his body started to shake.

"Jake, calm down, calm down. Now isn't the time to turn wolf on me."

That was the last thing I needed. For him to turn into a wolf and hurt me, even though I know that I'm safe with him and that would never happen.

"Did he give any more information?" Jake asked, grinding his teeth angrily.

"No hung up before I could get anymore information."

"Okay so it's settled, I'm taking you away right now where Edward and no other blood suckers will be able to find you."

"Oh no. No Jacob you can't."

"Why the hell not? You're obviously in danger and - - "

"My water just broke. You need to take me to the hospital to have our baby."


	5. Baby Girl

**Chapter 5: Baby Girl**

One day later after labor, pain, and many tears, Jake and me became parents.

We had a beautiful baby girl, who we named Renesmee. I came up with the name so i can always have Esme and my mother, Renee in my heart. It was hard, but i convinced Jacob we should use the name.

So far everyone has came to visit me. The wolf pack, my dad, my high school friends, and my mom who will be flying in tomorrow morning.

But one last person also visited. Edward. It was getting towards the end of the day and Jacob ran home to get a couple of things.

When I saw him, my breath was taken away and it was like the first time I saw him all over again.

He came over to my hospital bed and looked at my baby girl. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Renesmee," I whispered quietly to not wake her. She was so beautiful. She had Jacob's skin color and my eyes but also Jacob's color hair.

"That's pretty, just like her mother."

I just ignored the comment and replied, "What are you doing here anyways? I didn't want you to come and I don't need your protection."

"Oh yes you do, Jacob won't be able to protect you from the Volturi if they ever find you. But I cant."

"Edward I'm staying with Jacob. I chose him not you."

"Bella I understand. I just want you to know that there is not one day I go without missing you, and hating myself for all the mistakes I made with you. But more importantly, there was also something i wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Something has happened in my family that I think you should know.."

Then of course, Jacob walked in at the exact moment when Edward wanted to tell me something important.

"What is he doing here?" Jacob asked angrily, while grinding his teeth.

**_DON'T WORRY GUYS! THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE CHAPTER, I JSUT WANTED TO PUT IT UP WHILE I WRITE SOME MORE_**

**_AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO REVIEW YOURS. _**


End file.
